beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Transmutate (episode)
Transmutate is the thirty-sixth episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis Within the Predacon base, Megatron dozes in his quarters, an opportunity which Rampage uses to make a grab for his spark. His efforts earn him nothing but painful punishment and a sharp rebuke from the suddenly-awake Predacon leader. Elsewhere, Rattrap, Silverbolt, and Cheetor are searching for another Predacon jamming tower in a mountainous, seismically unstable region; Megatron monitors them, and sends Inferno and Rampage to deal with them. Worried about the growing earthquakes, Optimus Primal heads out to back up his teammates. A huge earth tremor emits strange energon discharges, knocking out Rattrap and Cheetor and burying them under a rock slide. The quake also uncovers a buried stasis pod; Megatron immediately sends Inferno after it; Rampage follows. Inferno arrives at the pod, which is badly malfunctioning. Silverbolt arrives and takes him out of the picture. Rampage arrives, intrigued by the pod's contents. As its computer warns that "deconstruction" is "imminent", he urges the powerful spark within to fight its way free. With a mighty shriek, the pod explodes, releasing its passenger. Rattrap and Cheetor free themselves, and behold the new arrival: a strangely misshapen, almost skeletal creature. Rampage is impressed. He urges the newcomer to destroy the Maximals; Silverbolt counters that they offer friendship. The new robot doesn't seem to know what to make of either side, until Inferno returns, opening fire on the Maximals but hitting the new arrival instead. In response, it unleashes a sonic shriek that shorts out the Maximals and drives Inferno off. As the last one standing, Rampage leads "Transmutate" away, telling it that he is its only friend. Away from the others, Rampage examines Transmutate. Inferno catches up and demands to return the creature to Megatron. Rampage is prepared to fight it out, till Megatron sends a holo-communicator to speak with the new creature. When it can't even transform, he deems it worthless and orders it destroyed; Rampage pleads to give it a chance to destroy the Maximal to prove its worth. Megatron agrees. Optimus Primal and Silverbolt split up to hunt for Transmutate, sending the others back. Rampage uses Transmutate to lure Silverbolt into an ambush; he and Inferno blast the Maximal unconscious. When Transmutate hesitates to finish off Silverbolt, Inferno bashes it aside and prepares to finish the job himself. Transmutate responds by blasting him over the horizon. Primal arrives and buries Rampage; Silverbolt's intervention keeps Transmutate from blasting Primal in defense of its friend. Primal and Transmutate take Silverbolt away, Transmutate revealing that it can fly. Rampage breaks free and promises that Primal will not have the creature. At the Maximal base, Rhinox scans the creature and finds that its malformed structure and datatrax make it a danger to itself and everyone else. He recommends putting it into stasis, a suggestion that angers Silverbolt. As the team argues, Transmutate wanders off, then bursts out of the base in response to a call from Rampage. A still-fuming Silverbolt stalks off. Optimus Primal orders the team to find Transmutate. Rampage welcomes Transmutate, but Silverbolt arrives, and a fight ensues, with Transmutate watching unhappily. As the two struggle, they eventually launch weapons. Transmutate lands between the opposing missiles of its two friends with a cry of "Stop!"; its energies destroy the missiles but overloads the creature, destroying it. Rampage cradles the creature's head in his hands as its spark fades out. As Optimus Primal arrives, Silverbolt urges him to leave Rampage be; they are "brothers" for the moment, both mourning the loss. Transcript *Transmutate (episode)/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes